


gyuri the scared

by taylorstwice



Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [1]
Category: fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little bit of harom if you squint hard enough, gyulsun, gyulsun deserves fluff, gyuri comes home from produce 48, i refuse to accept that gyulsun is dead, jiwon and chaeyoung being their loud asses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorstwice/pseuds/taylorstwice
Summary: Gyuri just came out of Produce 48 and she's scared.
Relationships: Jang Gyuri/Roh Jisun, Lee Saerom/Song Hayoung
Series: Gyuri the Gay Panic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937077
Kudos: 12





	gyuri the scared

Gyuri can’t help but toss on her bed.

How can she take her sleep? How can she close her eyes and take her slumber like the rest of her family when tomorrow, she’ll be joining her group again. She’ll be joining Fromis_9 again.

She’ll be able to see her again.

She tosses on her bed, again, grabbing her charging phone from the bedside table.

She opens up her phone to see her wallpaper, a small smile petting her nervousness as she sets her eyes on two people out of nine.

From all their reactions of her coming back, she’s nervous about one.

* * *

Gyuri wasn’t dumb not to keep track of her own group’s welfare while being in a survival show.

Every time the practice room closes and everyone starts making their way to their rooms, she would always open up her phone and check up on her group, smiling when she sees them being their crazy selves even though she was missing.

She didn’t want her temporary absence affect their group’s dynamic and bond.

That’s the last thing she wants.

And as she goes and scrolls through her social media one night, on her top bunk, she sees a rumor that shocks her a bit.

_Roh Jisun being linked to Kim Seungmin? Are they related? Or are they something more?_

Gyuri knows better than to believe the rumors, it didn’t even offer any pictures or evidence that the two people had met, just merely a statement from a source saying that they’ve seen the two eating at a kimchi restaurant not far from the girl’s dorm.

Gyuri knows better than to feed the grumbling feeling in the pit of her stomach, Gyuri knows better than entertaining the thought and pushing herself to over think.

But that same night, that’s exactly what she did.

* * *

And as she shakily takes her steps on the stairs, each beat coming from her own feet doubled by the the ones coming from her heart, Gyuri wishes that when she opens the door, she wouldn’t be welcomed with rotten fruits being thrown at her.

Might be a bit farfetched, but that’s just how Gyuri thinks.

She sometimes listens to the voice in the back of her head whispering how when she comes back, it would be her contract ripped into pieces that would be welcoming her instead of her members’ loudnyellings of welcome and greetings. She doesn’t like the voice, sometimes it whispers to her quietly, and sometimes it’s the only thing she can hear in her head.

One deep breath before turning the doorknob, and then she’s met with flour all over her.

_That’s it. I’m dead. They’re all mad at me and they all want me to leave the group, that’s why they’re giving me hugs and they’re lau---_

**“Unnie, snap out of it!”** She hears a loud giggle in her ear. She steps away to see her members wide grins, no sight of anger or evilness in their smiles.

 **“W-What…”** Gyuri takes looks down on herself, her whole body is covered with flour, even the suitcase she’s pulling with her has some of the white powder on it.

 **“Oh, that wasn’t intentional. Saerom unnie and Hayoung unnie were trying to bake macaroons but our captain decided to start a flour war.”** Jiwon explains, gesturing towards the two oldest members. Saerom has flour on her arms and hands while Hayoung has some of it on her face and also on her hands.

 **“Hayoung unnie threw it! We didn’t know you’d come walking through the door.”** The maknae takes her steps towards her Gyuri appa, wiping away the flour that was on Gyuri’s face.

After realizing that they weren’t mad, that they weren’t holding her contract paper, that they were happy, Gyuri covers her mouth with her hand as her eyes begin to pool with tears, immediately getting the attention of her members.

 **“Why are you crying unnie?”** Seoyeon, the first one to take a step towards Gyuri, asks the older as she wraps her arms around the girl, causing the girl to break.

The girls (minus one) gather around the newly arrived member and hug her, patting Gyuri’s head as Gyuri cries on Seoyeon’s shoulder.

**“I thought you were mad at me.”**

The statement makes the girls confused.

**“Why would we be mad at you??”**

**“B-Because I wasn’t c-contented with what I had.”** Gyuri sobs her answer.

The girls chuckle, kind of had the hunch that the girl would be saying that. Everyone backs away and lets Jiheon hug and console her unnie, knowing that between all of them, Jiheon and Jisun are the closest to the puppy faced girl. **“We know you’d be saying that unnie.”** Jiheon pulls back and smiles at Gyuri, wiping Gyuri’s tears away. **“Unnie, always remember this, okay? We never had any thought that you weren’t contented with what you have. We were never angry about you joining Produce 48. Yes, we were sad that we never got to have you in our latest comeback, but that’s because we couldn’t spend time with you, not because you prioritized joining Produce 48. And we’re all sure that whatever reason that had pushed you to join the survival show, it benefited you in some way. Don’t be sad unnie and don’t be too hard on yourself. We were never mad at you.”**

Gyuri pulls Jiheon back into a hug, relief washing her worries away. She gestures for all of them to join the hug, which the girls gladly welcome.

**“I love you Gyuri unnie!”**

**“I love her much more, Chaeyoung unnie!”**

**“No one loves Gyuri more than me, Jiheonie!”**

**“Saerom unnie, you love Gyuri more than me?”**

**“You guys are squishing me! I know I’m little but please spare me from death!”**

Not being able to hear the familiar laugh that’s she’s been craving to hear ever since she entered that survival show, Gyuri pulls back from the tight (but enjoyable) hug, looking around her members to see if she can spot the person her heart had been yearning all this time.

 **“You’re looking for Eomma, right?”** Jiheon asks with a teasing tone, bringing the red tint on Gyuri’s cheeks.

 **“Y-Yes…”** Gyuri says timidly, not having it in her to even deny. She’s desperate enough that she’d do anything to see the little girl, even if it’s just a glimpse.

**“She’s upstairs, unnie. She’s been knitting scarves for us since winter is coming real soon.”**

With the mention of Jisun doing something for the members, Gyuri’s heart soars with happiness. Her Jisunnie is really a selfless girl.

As she smiles at the girls and starts heading upstairs, she stops when she sees feet on the top of the stairs. She looks up to see Jisun staring at her with a surprised look, her hand holding an orange scarf with an orange designed on the very end. **“W-When did you arrive?”**

Gyuri finally smiles that smile that she’s been reserving for her Jisun only, loving how the world seems so much brighter now that it’s Jisun that’s in her sight.

 **“Just now. I was just about to go up and see you.”** Jisun blushes when she hears that Gyuri was even willing on coming up to her just to see her. Gyuri raises her eyes and gestures towards the 2nd floor. **“Can we talk?”**

Jisun turns her gaze on her friends who’re watching them from the front door, seeing their drastic nods, especially Jiwon’s since she worries that the girl would lose her head if she continues on shaking it. **“O-Okay.”**

Jisun turns and starts heading towards the balcony, hearing Gyuri’s faint footsteps following her. She stops just in front of the balcony door, but she doesn’t turn, waiting for Gyuri to say something.

But the girl doesn’t need to say anything.

When she sees that Jisun had stopped walking, she already knows what she had to do. She knows what to say, she has it memorized the day she stepped out of this dorm to step into unfamiliar territory.

She starts walking faster, and when she’s just behind Jisun, she wraps her arms around the girl, locking it on Jisun’s stomach, and then gently pulling the girl closer to her. Finally securing that the girl is in her arms once again, that she’s not dreaming the same dream she has been seeing for the past few months, Gyuri bends down and puts her nose closer to Jisun’s neck, smelling the familiar scent that she has been damn missing so much, the scent making her pull the girl closer to her than ever. Jisun smiles when she feels the calming aura finally coming out of Gyuri. The desperation in her moves as she tightens her hold on her and the constant inhaling coming from her, it makes Jisun’s blood swirl in delight as she gets the message that Gyuri missed her. Missed her smell, missed her presence.

Gyuri missed her. The smile grows bigger.

Jisun puts her hand over Gyuri’s own, her thumb rubbing the back of Gyuri’s palm. **“Did you miss me?”** The distant chaos that’s ensuing downstairs falls in deaf ears as Gyuri and Jisun start to wrap themselves in their own world, where there is only Jisun and Gyuri, no one else.

 **“Like someone cut a hole in me.”** Jisun answers truthfully. Ever since Gyuri had stepped away from their dorm that day, Jisun felt like someone poked her heart with the tip of a knife, and as the days progressed, the small cuts started to become a big hole, and the pain that started as a bite of a mosquito turned to a gunshot. But with the feeling of the heavenly arms keeping her in a protected place, where she can confidently call her home, she can feel that hole slowly healing, slowly patching itself up.

A sweet smile makes its appearance on Gyuri’s face as she presses her cheek on the side of Jisun’s face, snuggling closer to the girl.

A peaceful silence engulfs the two (they’re ignoring Chaeyoung and Hayoung’s squeals and Jiwon’s screams that’s coming from downstairs), completely contented with looking at the bustling city before them.

If Gyuri can ask for anything, it would be to stop this time and just be in this place forever.

Gyuri knows better than to destroy the sweet haven that the two of them had created, but this thought had haunted her for months, she knows her heart can’t spend another beat with her still wondering about the monster living in the deepest depths of her mind **. “Jisun-ah.”**

Jisun had a hunch that Gyuri was bothered by something. Jisun had already seen the frown, she had seen the worry etched on Gyuri’s face. She knew the girl had seen that stupid rumor. **“Yeah?”**

 **“I want to know s-something.”** Gyuri’s soft voice falters by the end of her sentence, and it makes Jisun’s feel the butterflies in her stomach.

**“What is it?”**

**“I…”** Gyuri rests her chin on Jisun’s shoulder, turning her head to look at Jisun who keeps her eyes in front of her. **“I’m…not late, right?”**

Jisun realizes what the older girl was pertaining and she smiles. She smiles widely as she understands the fear Gyuri has. She turns her head and stares at Gyuri. She shakes her head.

 **“You’re not late at all.”** She closes her eyes and presses a sweet kiss on Gyuri’s lips to silence the demons in Gyuri’s mind, and also to taste the lips she’s been missing.

But don’t tell Gyuri that.


End file.
